Elements of Nature
by Mimori Kiryu
Summary: Mytho and Rue's story has been told. Their happily ever after granted. However, what will become of the little duck who had been granted the powers of Princess Tutu, and the young writer gifted with the power to make his story a reality? What is their story? UPDATED Chapter Three
1. Happiness

The Author's Story

_A Princess Tutu Fanfiction_

**By: Mimori Kiryu**

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh

Chapter One: Happiness

* * *

Life's greatest _happiness_ is to be convinced we are loved._ - _VICTOR HUGO, _Les Misérables_

* * *

A young boy sat at the side of a pond, lounging in his chair leaning ever-so-slightly back. He held a quill in his right hand, which also balanced a pad of paper under his arm. In his left hand, curled up in a small ball, was a little yellow duck. It was breathing softly in a rhythm of sleep. The boy stared down at the duck, a small grin growing on his face.

This boy's name is Fakir. He is a descendant of Drosselmeyer, a story teller who could write stories that would become reality. As such, this boy has the same power. He even fought his ancestor who was writing a story controlling the very town, Gold Crown, in which he lived.

It was the story of Princess Tutu, a beautiful ballerina whose job it was to return the heart shards of the prince's heart to him. It had been shattered to seal a crafty raven. Fakir had been a part of the story himself; he was the prince's knight reborn. His destiny was to be cut in two by the raven and die but Fakir would not submit to his fate willingly. He learned of his bloodline's power and tried his best to change fate...which he did. He wrote a story not about the prince, like he so desired, but about the little duck he now held in his hand.

She was just a duck, yes, however Drosselmeyer had given her a pendant to allow her to transform into Princess Tutu. Because of her love for the prince, it allowed her to transcend her standing, and help the prince regain his heart. However, as the story progressed, Tutu realized that her love for the prince would go unnoticed. As the story ended and Rue was taken captive by the raven to protect the prince, her one true love, Duck realized she would not have the prince. He was going to protect Rue and take her as his princess.

Part of Duck didn't want the story to end and she wasn't able to give the prince his last heart shard. She was too afraid.

But it was Fakir who saved her.

He was able to assure her fears... and promised to always be by her side. Duck couldn't keep the tears in her eyes. The one who was protecting her, the one who made her feel safe, and the one who kept her believing in herself...

The one known as Fakir.

It was because of Fakir that Duck was able to accept her true self and move on with her life, and to let the story end. It helped that Fakir was there; someone was there to stay with her while the story moved on. She wasn't forced to be alone.

Fakir gently sat his tablet of paper and his quill onto the ground, taking a break from his story. It hadn't come true yet. Maybe with his connection to Drosselmeyer disconnected he had lost his power too. Part of that saddened Fakir. He gently held the little duck in his right hand; it was sound asleep against his chest. This little duck, his Duck, had given so much for the world around her. She went through hell and back to save the person she cared for.

What did she get in return? Nothing – just went back to being a simple little animal. Fakir, while happy to have everything back to normal, was a little annoyed. Duck sacrificed everything and got nothing in return. It didn't seem fair.

_It isn't fair...you're so right._

Fakir stopped in his tracks. He had been walking towards his and Karon's home when he heard a voice.

_Then again...life's not fair. People do things for others and never get anything in return._

The boy looked into the sky. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shined brightly over Gold Crown Town. Fakir tucked the small, sleeping duck into his jacket pocket and walked towards the exit to the city. He opened the entrance, almost afraid of what he might find on the other side. However, when the doors opened, it revealed a whole world on the other side. Fakir released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

_Poor little descendant of Drosselmeyer. Still unsure about what you really want and so your stories never come off the ground. Maybe you should think more freely. _

Fakir stopped again, looking to the sky. "Who is this? How are you talking to me?"

_Just by looking at you and the gentle care you take with that little duck...I know she means quite a bit to you. But why? Isn't she just really a duck?_

Fakir shook his head. Duck was forever a person to him; she was someone who would be dear to him…

_Can you prove it ever happened…or was it just a story…?_

"Of course it happened! My memories are mine. As are hers. Mytho may have been a story character but he was real to us. Duck gave everything to give Mytho back his heart, Rue sacrificed everything to love Mytho so he could fight off the raven, and I…I wrote story about them all…giving them strength in the only way I could." Fakir trailed off, thinking about what happened nearly two months before. It felt like so long ago, almost like a dream.

_Then don't you think you deserve a reward? So much sacrifice. Mytho was able to go back into his story…Rue got her lovely prince…but you two…_

Fakir heard the woman's voice take on a saddened tone, almost like she felt for their plight.

_Duck lost her connection to you and got nothing in return for her troubles. And you Fakir also sacrificed a future you had all secured for yourself…_

Fakir looked down to the little duck that was somehow still asleep in his arms. He did want to talk to her again; he wanted to truly speak to her – to hear her voice.

_I can give you what you desire…however it doesn't come without a price…_

_What are you willing to pay, Fakir, descendant of Drosselmeyer?_

**I will do whatever I can to give you the life you deserve, Duck. You deserve the very best…** Fakir thought to himself as he held Duck closer to him.

It was at that moment that Duck disappeared from his arms.


	2. Courage

The Author's Story

_A Princess Tutu Fanfiction_

**By: Mimori Kiryu**

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh

Chapter Two: Courage

* * *

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,

while loving someone deeply gives you _courage_." – Lao Tsu

* * *

"DUCK!"

Fakir's voice was all but gone. It was late night now; the sun had been set for several hours. The stars shined brightly overhead, as well as the moon, giving Fakir enough light not to need a lantern.

_Who's voice was that earlier?_ Fakir thought as he walked down Main Street just past the plaza. _It sounded like a woman…but I don't recognize the voice…_ The boy gritted his teeth as he arrived at another dead end. _What did she do? One second Duck is safe in my arms and the next she's gone…_ He clenched his fist, ignoring the pain in his hand.

Fakir suddenly reared his fist back and hit the tree in front of him, feeling his skin split and warm blood begin running down his hand. He was so angry at himself and yet he knew there was very little he could do. He gripped his hand with his other and started his walk back to Karon's house. Fakir knew his thinking was irrational but something happened to Duck. Living things just don't up and disappear; Fakir was going to have to come up with a search tactic.

_**Princess Tutu**_

"Owww… my head…it hurts…" Duck said to herself, rubbing her temple gently. As she pulled her hand away from her face, she exclaimed, nearly calling out "QUACK!" before covering her mouth out of instinct. She looked at her hands and felt her face…she was human again. Duck glanced down at her clothes; she was back in the academy uniform. _What's going on here…? _She thought as she felt around her neck. She didn't have her pendant.

_Hello Little Duck. Welcome to my World._

Duck spun around on her heels to see behind her. Sitting in a very elegant purple armchair was a woman with long black hair. She wore elaborate clothing and a smile upon her face.

"Who're you?" Duck asked fast. "And how am I human?" She stuttered over her words. "Wait, how do you even know me?"

"My name is Matilda. You're human because I chose to make you that way. And I know you because I watched your heartbreaking, tragic story." Matilda stood from her chair and walked over to Duck, pulling her close, nearly into a hug. "Oh my Little Duck…my favorite character, left to wallow in self regret and anguish for all eternity."

Duck didn't react at first but pushed herself away from Matilda. "Your favorite character?"

"Yes…Drosselmeyer is an awful man, using that selfish power to create a tragic story for his own amusement. The power of an author is not a power to be taken lightly my dear. As I will show you, not every author is out to ruin the life of their characters." Matilda sighed, turning around facing away from Duck. "My brother was an awful person."

"So wait…you're saying Mr. Drosselmeyer…is your brother? That means…" Duck held her fingers up, using them to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes Duck. I'm also an author who can make her stories a reality." Matilda turned back to her and smiled. "However…I wish to write a story about a different place than my brother. Different characters…and a different ending…"

Duck tilted her head sideways. "Another place?"

"Near your home of Gold Crown Town, there is a small village named Sea City, a beautiful coastal town with a gorgeous beach and a thriving bazaar. However, there is a man who controls the elements who it's threatening the existence of that very settlement." Matilda waved her hand over an empty space only to form a picture of the town she just mentioned. Duck gazed in awe, her jaw dropped. "The man's name is Tiemrhon. He has the ability to control elements, very similar in my power to make stories a reality. But because we exist on a different plane of time and space in comparison to the real world, his coveting of the elements has thrown that beautiful city into an imbalance."

Matilda turned to Duck and bowed to her. "I must ask you, Duck… will you help me save this city?"

Duck stepped backward. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Good question my friend. You see…elements are very similar to feelings. Through my writing I can give you the power of Princess Tutu once more so we can work together to find these feelings and defeat Tiemrhon!" Matilda held Duck's hands gently. "Please…say you will assist me."

Duck stared down at the godly like woman, trying to understand what exactly was happening. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Fakir's arms as he began writing next to her pond. Next thing she knew, she's in this black void with a strange woman asking favors of her…

_I wonder if Fakir knows I'm gone… I don't like to worry him, but I feel bad for Miss Matilda. She came to me because of my story. I wanna help!_ Duck nodded to herself.

"Miss Matilda…I'll help you, but could you use some other help to?" Duck asked, helping Matilda to her feet. The authoress looked upon the duck like girl in confusion. "Well, to be more specific, the person is kinda like you, except his powers aren't as strong, but he's really good with a sword, as much as I don't really like him using it I think it might benefit you…"

Matilda grinned as Duck continued to trail off. "You must mean Fakir, a descendant of my brother's lineage?"

Duck nodded eagerly. "Yes ma'am! Fakir may come off harsh and mean but that's really just a front he puts on; he's actually a really nice guy and kinda sweet too." Duck suddenly thought back to the night they last danced together, in the Lake of Despair.

"_But when that happens…I'll go back to being just a bird." Duck had said, dancing slowly behind Fakir. "I won't be able to dance ballet with everyone again…"_

"_That's fine, isn't it? After all, that's who you really are." Fakir responded, his voice firm._

"_Yeah…" Duck trailed off._

"_And even after that time comes…_

_I will stay by your side…_

_Forever."_

Fakir's words echoed in her mind, filling her heart with emotions she hadn't realized she had. He had made a promise to always be there for her, to stay with her regardless of her standing as a duck.

_Fakir…I'll never be able to return your kindness…but because of you…I feel like I can stand on my own two feet, no matter whether those are human or webbed like a duck…_ Duck smiled to herself.

"Fakir would be a great asset to my quest. It would be my pleasure to have him aboard." Matilda nodded, but her smile turned into a straight line. "You must be careful."

Duck's smile also faded. "About what?"

"Elements have the ability to affect the hearts of those around them." Matilda patted Duck's head gently. "I will return you to Gold Crown Town, as a human. However, Sea City's chaos will reach Gold Crown Town if you do not make haste. Oh and you must take this." She opened her right hand to show Duck a small familiar red pendant.

"Ah! My necklace!" Duck grabbed the necklace gently and latched it around her neck, tucking it to fit her dance uniform once more. It felt so right around her neck again.

Suddenly, the black around Duck faded away and Matilda disappeared in the blinding white light.

_Please be careful, my Little Duck…and good luck. I will be here for you should you need me._

_**Princess Tutu**_

Fakir rubbed his hand as he walked down the street once more. He had returned home only to have Karon bandage his wound and call him "reckless" for letting his anger get the better of him. It had been ten hours since Duck's disappearance but Fakir would not give up. She was here somewhere; he could sense her presence.

The knight turned down a small alleyway, leading to his personal home near Duck's pond to suddenly hear something splash. It was nearly three in the morning; no one would be out this late. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. The closer he got, the more he saw a form lying on the bank of the pond, unmoving. He quickened his pace only to stop right in front of them and fall to his knees.

_Duck?_

His mind raced. It was her…in human form. He took no time in picking her up gently and rushing her into his makeshift home just a few feet away. Fakir laid her in his bed and prepared some water. She was breathing fine and she didn't seem to have a fever.

His precious one had been returned to him, but what would this transformation back into her human form cause them both this time?

_**Princess Tutu**_

_Where am I? I feel…something warm…_ Duck's thoughts were very blank as she regained consciousness.

Opening her eyes gently, she saw she was in Fakir's home, the window just above her head letting in the morning's sunrise. She tilted her head to her left and couldn't help but smile. Sitting in a chair, leaning halfway on the bed was Fakir, sound asleep holding her hand.

Duck sat up slowly, her right side aching, probably from when she hit the ground after being brought back to Gold Crown Town. Her movement caused Fakir to stir and he also awoke, looking up at her. A soft smile crept on his face.

"Duck?" He asked, nearly afraid it was a dream that she was really in front of him.

Duck's emotions took the better of her and she reached out and hugged him tightly around the neck. She had longed to do this since he helped her at the Lake of Despair. The only way she could think of to show him her appreciation for everything he had done for her.

Fakir returned her embrace with one arm. Duck was really here with him.

And the two sat in that state for a little longer, letting the moment continue on as to never forget how it felt to either of them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the support of my fanfiction everyone! I'm glad this series still has fans even nearly a decade after its English dub was released. This chapter is just setting the stage for the characters and trust me, while there's Fakiru fluff now...we always know with the two of them, there will be trouble in paradise. Thanks so much again!

~ Mimori


	3. Relationship

The Author's Story

_A Princess Tutu Fanfiction_

**By: Mimori Kiryu**

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu © Ikuko Itoh

* * *

Chapter Three: Relationship

"A meaningful _relationship_ between two people cannot sustain itself only in the present tense." - Joshua Foer

* * *

Duck lay on a bed, looking up at the wooden ceiling. Her arms were crossed over her chest which was under a thin bedspread. When she awoke, she had been wearing her ballet class uniform again. Fakir had been next to her. They had had their moment, reuniting in an embrace Duck thought would never happen again.

She never thought she would be able to hug a person again; a real hug, not her small yellow wings but with human arms. Duck curled into herself, holding her legs to her chest. Matilda hadn't lied; she really was back in Gold Crown Town. She had her pendant and was a real human again.

But at what price?

Matilda had given her a warning about the impending chaos heading towards her hometown and the people that mattered to her. Sure, she had been a duck for nearly three months, but it wasn't only Fakir she watched and re-met day in and day out. She had been to the ballet school to see Pike and Lilie many times. Duck had seen the teacher, the real one now that the story was no longer controlling the town, teaching them how to use ballet slippers. This teacher, Mr. Canton, was a brilliant dancer. His style actually had reminded her of Mytho's dance. His emotion was poured out through his repeated spins and jumps, but, just like Mytho, Mr. Canton's feelings were portrayed through his hand movements and expressions.

Duck sighed loudly, shoving the bedspread off of her body. A cold chill was sent down her spine as the cooler air took over her warm body. She looked down to see she was still dressed in her ballet school uniform with her red pendant back where it belonged just below her neck. The girl swung her legs over the side of the bed, slipping her feet into her flats. As she tried to stand up, she wobbled, trying to gain her balance. It was not working for her and she fell face first into the ground.

"QUACKKKK!" She shouted loudly as a slam accompanied her voice in the air.

Footsteps were heard shortly after and the door swung open revealing Fakir dressed in his blue tattered shirt and black slacks. His eyes were wide in surprise but relaxed when he looked down to see the duck-like girl sitting upright rubbing her chin.

"Idiot…" Fakir murmured under his breath as he walked over towards her. He knelt down to her. "Are you okay? What, did you trip over your feet?"

Duck shook her head. "No…I didn't have any balance…" She started to stand but her knees began to buckle and she nearly fell again; she probably would've if Fakir hadn't been there to catch her arm. He gently helped her to walk back and sit on the bed. "I don't understand what's going on…I can't walk!" Duck said angrily, yelling more at the situation than herself.

"Wait a second, Duck. You said "quack" did you not?" Fakir questioned, standing just in front of her.

"Well yeah I did. Falling scared me!" Duck replied. "What of it?"

Fakir gestured to her body. "You're still human. Last time you were human…when you acted like a duck, you turned back into one."

Duck went to speak and then stopped. "Wow, Fakir, you're right! But wait, Miss Matilda didn't say anything about me during back into a duck when I met her."

"Matilda?" Fakir waved his hand in the air to Duck, gesturing her to continue.

"Oh yeah! So…there's this lady, her name is Matilda and she's the sister of Drosselmeyer or something like that so she has his power just like you. And she wants my help in saving this city that means a lot to her. It's called Sea City so I guess it's near the ocean. But a bad guy is trying to ruin the city by using the elements." Duck rambled on. "So she gave me this back." She held her hands around her pendant. "So I can become Princess Tutu again. She wants me to help her get the elements back from this guy."

Fakir had pulled a chair from a nearby desk and was sitting in it backwards, leaning over the back looking at her. He had been watching her move around while she talked; she had been rolling back and forth on the bed and making funny faces. His face had a slight smile across it. She really was back. Part of him didn't think it really was Duck but after watching her tell this story, he knew it to be true.

Duck had come back to him.

"Miss Matilda made me a girl again but she told me to be careful. The bad stuff going on in Sea City could come here to Gold Crown Town soon. The elements are so powerful they've taken on human like personalities so it's up to me as Princess Tutu to get them all back. And she wants you to come with me Fakir! I told her that you were pretty good with a sword as much as I don't really like you using it." Duck finally stopped and took a breath, noticing Fakir's expression. "Fakir, are you listening or are you just staring at me?"

He laughed, standing up and putting the chair back near the table. "Yes, Duck. I heard your story and I understand. However, how do you think Tutu will be if her host can't walk?" Fakir walked over to her. "Apparently, Matilda has changed your story. Instead of just turning into a human with the power of magic, you're actually a human. Because of that, your body has to relearn the things it already knew. You have been a duck for nearly three months. I'm sure if you take a day or two to recuperate Matilda would understand."

Duck went to protest but decided not to. Fakir was right. She couldn't do anything if she couldn't walk and keep her balance.

"It's nearly noon so I'm going to go make lunch. Take your time and try to walk. Remember how it felt to dance. I'm sure it will come back to you quickly." Fakir explained. He walked out of the room.

Duck put her hands on the side of the bed, clenching the blanket in her little fists. She had to learn to walk again. It was possible the world depended on it. The real world this time…not just her friends and the town of Gold Crown.

_I can do this. Fakir believes in me. I know I can walk._

She stood up, using the edge of the bed for balance. Duck lifted one leg slowly while holding on, getting used to the bending of the knee. Very carefully she began to walk toward the door. She used her hands to hold her legs steady. Nearly as fast as Fakir predicted, Duck felt okay to walk. However it felt like she had been spun in a circle about ten times. Her legs felt like noodles. She made it to the door and started her way down the hall, using the wall for support. Duck began to smell the food Fakir was making and followed the scent down the hallway to the left and right again. He was mixing food in a large bowl on the stovetop. Fakir must have heard her because he turned around as soon as she looked him up and down.

_Fakir…looks different somehow. I can't put my finger on it._

She ignored her thought as the knight's eyes met hers. "See, I told you it would happen fast. Come sit. Lunch is nearly ready." He reached into a cabinet above the sink and pulled out a bowl. He ladled some of the concoction in the food bowl and poured it carefully into the dinner plate. Fakir served the food to Duck, along with handing her a spoon.

"Say um…Fakir?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…feeling okay?"

"That's a weird question."

"I'm sorry. You're just acting different."

"I guess you don't remember last night do you? I didn't think you were conscious. Or in the right mind for that matter." Duck growled under her breath, thinking that Fakir was making fun of her. "Idiot. I'm not kidding; let me explain last night. At one point, you came to or at least I thought you did. You hugged me… and refused to let go. You screamed, crying hard, saying you were so afraid of being left alone for so long." He was now leaning against a wall, looking at the floor. It hurt him to remember Duck feeling such pain without him able to do anything. "I guess you don't remember that, do you?"

Duck pushed her pointer fingers together and blush covered both cheeks. She did not remember that happening at all. "Um…no…I don't…remember…um…"

Fakir sighed loudly and stood up from the table. He walked towards the shorter girl and stood right in front of her. The boy pulled her close to him. "Idiot." He rubbed her head gently smoothing out her hair. "If you are scared, it's okay to feel scared. If you're afraid of being alone…you don't have to be. I've kept my promise to you ever since that night in the Lake of Despair. I will be with you forever."

Duck held her hands to her chin; her face was pushed softly into Fakir's chest. Her face was hot but she felt very safe here with him. She suddenly pushed away.

"I'm…gonna go walk around town. I need to practice walking more. Okay, bye Fakir!" The girl hurriedly ran out of a nearby door, nearly falling as she did so.

Fakir pushed his hand into his face and pushed back his hair. "Geez, Duck. Getting so flustered for no reason."

_**Princess Tutu**_

_He's not telling the truth, right?_

_He's just kidding around with me._

_Yeah…I should know Fakir by now. He's always joking around._

…_yup._

_Just joking around…_

Duck had made it to the plaza of the town without much trouble. She looked left and right, seeing familiar faces and yet, she knew none of them recognized her. Duck had been gone far too long to be recognized anymore. Fakir acting all strange that she was human again…she understood that he was happy to see her. She was very happy to see him too. She was glad that she was able to finally talk to him again, not just quack and hope he understood what she was saying. Duck then thought about nights for some reason. Where would she sleep? She couldn't possibly ask Fakir to sleep on the floor if he offered her the bed. That wasn't fair.

_Well.. I guess we could share the bed… I mean, it's pretty big after all…_

That thought instantly caused her face to flush a bright red and she began to pick up her pace.

_I'm just gonna go visit Pike and Lilie. They've probably missed me since I've been gone…_

Duck started her way towards the Gold Crown Ballet Dorms, hoping to get her mind off of Fakir and her current living situation. Turning just after the beautiful florist on the corner, Duck spied the entrance to the dorms. A feeling of both regret and happiness rushed over her as she stared into the courtyard. Duck began to remember Mytho and how many times she had watched him in this very place. She had always wanted the very best for her prince – and now he had everything he wanted and was living out his life, happy and safe. To be honest, that was all she ever wanted. She looked up to the main dormitory room, wondering who was inhabiting that room now as Mytho had returned to the story. It almost made her start to cry, just thinking about him being gone forever. Same with Rue. They had become such good friends and had been through so much together, just for the sake of the prince. Duck had been hesitant on certain things but Rue wasn't ever like that. She was always ready to do anything that would help Mytho… even if she didn't realize what she was doing was hurting him inside. In the end, giving herself up in place of her prince was the greatest sacrifice, and because of that, it showed Mytho that even those people who are hurting and imperfect deserve the same love and devotion as those who make no mistakes in life.

Duck looked at her reflection in the fountain. In the end… even she, whom was only a duck, was able to put her emotions and life on the line for the sake of humans who were very important to her because…

[Duck's memory of Fakir's near death at the Swan Lake]

They had done the same thing for her…many times over. They were willing to do whatever it took…

[Duck's memory of Mytho falling from the window to save a bird's life]

Even if it was something so small, and insignificant to the world around them…

[Duck's memory of Rue being taken by the Raven]

No matter the cost, even their life, could deter them from the people they wanted to protect.

Duck splashed her face with some crisp cool water and tried to smile. Her friends were okay now. Mytho and Rue had each other and she…she and Fakir had each other. She turned to the girl's dorm, still with a small smile on her face as she opened the door and headed up the stairs to her immediately right. Running up the stairs, skipping a step to make the journey faster. As she made it to the top floor, she knocked on Pike's room door, glancing at the room which used to be hers. Was it possible someone else had taken that room?

The pink haired girl stood at the door as it swung open, revealing her dressed in her school uniform. Lilie bounced up right behind her. Duck could see sleeping bags on the floor, remnants of what looked like a sleep over.

"Pike! Lilie! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you both!" Duck said breathlessly. "I've missed you so much…I'm sorry that I just kind of up and disappeared…" She trailed off as Pike simply stared at her and Lilie didn't even speak, which was weird enough on it is own. "…what's wrong with you two?"

Pike brushed her single strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but…do we know you?"

Duck's heart jumped into her throat, her stomach sinking as if she had been hit. "…what?" She was barely able to murmur.

"I don't know how you know our names, but we don't know you…" Pike shrugged and started to close the door.

"I know I'd remember a face as cute as yours though!" Lilie interjected, smiling brightly. "But I'm so sorry that I don't…"

Pike's arm grabbed Lilie's shoulder and pulled her into the room, the door slamming shut with a loud bang. Silence was all that followed as Duck simply stared at the door. She turned on her heel and ran.

_What is going on?!_

_How do they not know me…?_

_Pike…_

_Lilie…_

_I-I…T-this doesn't make any…_

Duck couldn't think anymore as she stopped running. She was now standing just outside the main ballet room. Tears were pouring down her face as she looked at her reflection in the glass. Her hand rubbed away the liquid on her face; it came to rest next to her body. Her brain tried to wrap around what just happened as she looked closer into the room.

Mr. Colton stood in the room, dancing by himself. Duck could barely hear the music he was dancing along to but became curious as she walked into the door just to her left. Mr. Colton finished and turned towards her.

"Come in, my dear…" his voice was a very light tone, very young. Duck was reminded of Mytho. "What's ailing you?" He motioned her to come closer.

Duck walked over slowly. "My best friends don't remember me. I…I had to move away very unexpectantly and I came back to say hello…and they don't recognize me anymore."

Mr. Colton offered her to sit on the floor with him and she did so. He pulled his knees to him. "Were you a student here, my dear?"

"Yes, sir. If only for a short time." Duck answered.

"You see…I find that very curious. As I have been teaching here for nearly twenty years and I do not remember you either. It's easy to tell you are young so I should also know you as well." Mr. Colton turned to look at Duck as she looked down at the floor. "However, I can also hear the genuine sound in your voice. You are telling me what you believe to be the truth. And because of that, I believe you." He smiled gently. "Sometimes our hearts and minds wander and people who were once dear to us become a distant memory. However…the connection you made with your friends, regardless of whose memory is correct, will be remembered."

Duck smiled. Her memories were real…she knew that. It made more sense to her now. Pike and Lilie's memories had been altered back to before they met. Fakir probably remembered because of his ability to write and create stories. Princess Tutu was a story and therefore…her character had been too. Her character as a human had just been implanted in the minds of those around her.

Duck suddenly stood, surprising the teacher. "Thank you, Mr. Canton! I have to go." She started to run from the room.

"My dear…" Mr. Canton called out and she stopped. "May I have your name please?"

"Yes! I'm sorry…just call me Duck!" The pink haired girl smiled.

"Well then, Miss Duck, I hope to see you back in class very soon." Mr. Canton waved.

"Yes sir!" Duck said as she turned and took off down the hallway; her long ponytail leading out behind her.

She took the shortcut into the girl's dorm and back up to Pike's room. She had to make things right again. As she stepped up the last stair on the staircase, she came face to face with Pike and Lilie once more.

"Um..so first thing is…I wanna say I'm sorry for barging in on you like that. I know it might've been a little weird." Duck said at first, playing with her hands to keep herself preoccupied. "But…I hope we can be friends! And that's all I really wanted to say…so bye!" She turned around quickly back to the stairs.

"Wait!" Pike called to her, holding her hand out to grasp the other girl. "Your apology means a lot…but I do want you to know that after you left the first time, I realized that I felt like I did know who you are. I feel like we used to have a lot of fun together." Pike clutched her fist to her chest. Duck could tell she had been thinking hard about it. "I want to be your friend!" She suddenly said as Lilie nodded like crazy behind her. "We both want to be friends." Pike smiled.

"Thanks, Pike. That means a lot. But I have to go out of town soon…and when I get back, we'll have all the time in the world to spend together, okay?" Duck said, reaching her hand out.

"Okay!" Pike said, holding her hand to Duck and they shook tightly.

Duck then proceeded back down the stairs, happy that she had been able to make up with her two best friends. She still considered them that, even if they did not remember her. Duck slowed her pace as she arrived back at the bottom floor. She looked at the grandfather clock across from her only to realize that several hours had passed since she left home and it was early afternoon.

_Fakir might be getting worried…guess I better go back._ Duck thought as she pushed the entrance doors open.

As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she saw a figure standing at the fountain. It was Fakir, dressed in the knightly attire he wore when fighting by her and Mytho's side. His eyes were fixated on the fountain; his hands resting at his side, one hanging downward and one on his sword. He seemed like he was in a daze.

"Fakir?" Duck called to him. She wasn't sure if he had seen her yet.

"No one remembered you." Fakir said simply. Duck only watched him as he talked. "It was as if everyone's memory had simply vanished. Mytho…and Rue… they were also gone from everyone's memories. It was as if it had never happened. At one point, I almost thought that I had just dreamt it all, that all the pain that Mytho, Rue, I…" He suddenly turned towards Duck. "…and you was all just a story I had created in my mind. But then I would see you, standing on my shoulder, watching me cook breakfast. Or sleeping soundly in the little cot I made for you on my windowsill and I knew. It did happen. Nothing was going to convince me otherwise. Even if everyone else forgot about the story, I refused to let the memory simply vanish."

Duck smiled. "Thank you, Fakir. I don't know if I'll ever be able to return the kindness you've shown me."

"You don't have to. I chose this path of my own volition." Fakir stated. He turned toward the exit off the grounds. "We must prepare if we are to take this journey to save this city."

Duck nodded happily as Fakir started to walk away. She ran to catch up to him and as they were walking next to each other, she couldn't help but feel happy that someone important to her did remember who she was and the first journey they took together. Their hands brushed and Duck looked up to Fakir.

"I'm sorry." she said hesitantly before looking away.

"It's fine." Fakir said simply. "You're putting too much thought into something so trivial."

Duck frowned and then her eyes took on a devilish look. Quickly, she slipped her hand into his and he turned towards her, his eyes wide and his face a light pink.

"Duck, what are you doing?" Fakir said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Nothing…just showing you a simple little trivial thing can mean a lot to the right person." Duck said, smiling brightly. "Let's go!" She said laughing as she started to run and dragged Fakir down main street back toward their home.

* * *

A/N: An extra long chapter for those who've been patiently waiting. Sorry about that! Chapter 4 is already planned so it should come a lot faster and more fluff to follow soon! n.n

- Mimori


End file.
